Why Rukia?
by jojovmr
Summary: Why Rukia? I'm the one who's supposed to protect you. Set during the Winter War. Character death.


**This is my second IchiRuki and my first IchiRuki tragity. Enjoy!**

It had been a week since that fateful day. Ichigo still couldn't get over it. She had protected him again. He should have protected her instead.

Flashback:

_The war was going on strong and Ichigo stood in front of Aizen ready to kill. Rukia was watching from a distance and knew that Ichigo was going to do something stupid. She started running towards him hopping to make it in time._

"_Aizen prepare to die" Ichigo said through his teeth._

_Then Aizen disappeared from Ichigo's sight. Ichigo turned around and saw a streak of white. He tried to block the blow but missed. The blade stabbed him in the chest close to his lungs. He pulled back and clutched his chest with one hand._

"_ICHIGO watch out" Rukia shouted. But by the time he heard her it was to late. She had already shoved him out of the way. _

_Aizen's blade was embedded deep in her flesh. She was bleeding to much._

"_Ru… Rukia why?" Ichigo said as Aizen pulled the blade out. She collapsed into Ichigo as she fell. _

_Ichigo slowly brought her down to the ground and laid her down. She was breathing heavily from the blood loss. Her eyes were drooping slightly._

"_Rukia look at me" Ichigo commanded._

_She slowly raised her eyes to look at him. Violet met Amber._

"_Why?" _

"_Because you are always protecting me" she breathed. Her eyes were starting to close and her breathing was getting slower._

"_Rukia don't you dare close your eyes" Ichigo yelled._

_Everyone was looking at them with sad eyes. _

"_I …love…you" Rukia breathed. _

"_I love you too you crazy midget" Ichigo laughed._

_Ichigo slowly bent down to lightly brush their lips together._

"_I..chigo I can leave my heart to you" she mumbled when he had pulled away._

"_No you will not die" he said determination in his eyes._

"_Goodbye Ichigo. I love you" were her last words as she closed her beautiful violet eyes for the last time. _

"_Rukia? Rukia" Ichigo said her name over and over refusing to believe that she was dead._

_All of the other Soul Reapers hung their heads at her lose. Ichigo's eyes were filling with tears as he looked at her closed ones._

"_RUKIA" he screamed. _

_Silent tears were streaming down his face as he gently laid her body on the grass. It had started to rain as soon as she had died. Now you couldn't tell that he was crying. All you saw in his eyes were anger and determination. He slowly stood back up with Zangetsu in his hand. Everybody cleared a path as he walked through going straight for Aizen._

_Aizen didn't even see him coming and as soon as it had started it ended. Aizen was dead at last. _

_Ichigo made his way back to Rukia's body and silently picked her up. He cradled her against him as he walked through the crowd. It should have been him not her to die. She should have lived on and had a happy life._

End flashback

That was the worst day of his life. When they buried her he didn't even cry because he had no more tears left. Before they buried her he placed a ring on her ring finger because he knew that she would have said yes.

Nobody blamed him for her death not even Byakuya. When Ichigo asked him why he said that Rukia would not want them to blame him for her own decision. Now as he stood in front of her grave he felt moisture build up in his eyes. The tears silently slipped down his cheeks and onto her grave. He collapsed onto his knees shaking.

"Why Rukia? Why did you have to protect me?" he cried.

Then as if answering his question a gently breeze of cool air ruffled his hair in a caresses. He closed his eyes and let the breeze dry his tears as if it were Rukia wiping them away.

"I'll be waiting to see you again" he said to the wind "I will never forget you Rukia"

"I love you now and forever" he said as Rukia smiled at him from above.

**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH . I almost cried while I was writing this. It was so sad. **

**Oh well leave your reviews ******


End file.
